Magical World Series Wiki
Welcome to the ! Two Stories, both different in their own ways, but similar in hope. Set in the same Universe both heroes girl or boy must fight battles they wish not to and save the ones they care for. They must be smart and learn who is a friend and who is truly the foe. Connected to the world of magic both heroes will learn the struggle of life while juggling the harshness of reality. One wields a sword, the other a wand. One serves her King in joking taunts and magical dreams, while the other breaks through tradition and becomes who he wishes and not what others wish him to be. The Story Of Merlyn Book 1: Curse of the Dragons is the Story of Merlyn the female witch who served Arthur Pendragon and helped him become king. She is the Prophecized Emrys that was supposed to be a male and yet was born female due to being reincarnated form a different reality where the legends of King Arthur were just legends. It goes along with the BBC Merlin tv show but has differences here and there. Merlyn not only becomes the Queen of Camelot but also the Royal and Court Physician when Gaius retires. Merlyn is known as many things but to her friends, she is known as the little bird. She is free and will never be caged by anyone who dares to try. Arthur finds out about her magic in the episode "The Last Dragonlord" where Balinor (Merlyns Father) is introduced. It is also the episode where Merlyn finds out she is of Noble blood from the country of Alba (Scotland). After Arthur calms down, he listens to Merlyn and how she never wanted to be like she was. Arthur however finally realizes everything she had done for him and kisses her telling her that once he is king she would never have to hide who she truly is and that he wanted her to be herself around him. Merlyn Becomes the first-ever Dragon Lady to walk the earth. After returning to Camelot Merlyn tells Arthur that she had been teaching Morgana how to control her magic and Arthur tells Morgana that no matter what she is his sister and he will always accept her for who she was. With Morgana being good and Mordred connecting to Merlyn like a younger brother, the only threat to face is Morgause and her army of undead. Years later, Arthur becomes King and marries Merlyn crowning her Queen. Not long after Merlyn finds out she is pregnant and has a baby boy, a year after a daughter is born and peace is good until 2 years later when Morgause reappears and worse than ever. After the battle and the fight against Morgause Arthur is stabbed by a sword burnished by Dragon fire and Arthur dies in the arms of his wife. Merlyn, poisoned by Morgause before she died lived long enough to see her children one last time before joining Arthur in Avalon. Life of Potter Book 2: To Be Chosen is the story of Harry Potter, or should I say, Snape. Harry is born of a drunk Severus Snape and Lily Potter (nee' Evans). Lily found out that James couldn't have children and got drunk one night and ended up sleeping with an equally drunk Severus, although Lily could remember, Severus didn't even remember going to the bar much less hooking up with his childhood love. In a fear of emotions, Lily steals James' blood and gets a goblin to make a blood bond between James and Harry just after he was born. The goblin that was sworn to secrecy never said a word to anyone. After finding out about the Prophecy, the potters were forced into hiding and only told Sirius Black by means of a Fidelus Charm. On October 31st Dumbledore dressed like Tom Riddle murdered the potters and was going to kill Harry but was stopped by Tom Riddle himself until he lost and perished but kept himself alive hiding inside of Harry until the time was right to strike back. After deeming Harry useful Dumbledore dropped Harry off at the Dursley's front door and left a note blaming Tom Riddle or Voldemort as he called him for the death of the Potters. After living in an abusive home Harry runs away at the age of 4 and ends up on the doorstep of his true father Severus Snape. Severus, after seeing the abuse and life of the boy, takes him in as his own (which he doesn't know is his). After years go by Harry is happy with his life and everyone in the wizarding world had thought Harry Potter had vanished when Dumbledore had lost him. However, as Harry enters the Great Hall everyone is shocked to find that Harry Potter is a Slytherin and new friends with Draco Malfoy and Muggle-born Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. Harry finds the Mirror of Erised and sees himself surrounded by people from his past lives and his past in this life. Later we find out that Harry Potter is the reincarnation that was Merlyn from "Curse of the Dragons" and awaits to see if Arthur was reborn as well. However, Dumbledore wanted a stone and Harry/Merlyn wasn't going to let him have it. Harry finds the stone and gives it back to the original owner telling him "don't trust those closest except your wife" After Flamel had the stone back he then destroyed it and made sure no one could use it for evil ever again. Harry learns that Dumbledore is afraid of the Heir of Slytherin, and Harry being Merlyn understands the language of snakes. However, it goes much deeper than that. she soon finds out that she was reborn into a descendant of her children and Tom Riddle is another of her descendants. The creature from the Chamber of Secrets is set loose and Harry rushes with the help of Malfoy and Granger to find and stop it before it kills anyone. but Life is bad when you have Gilderoy Lockheart boasting and lying and making things worse. Harry enters the Chamber only to find a giant snake and helps it get out of the control of another who wished to control it. Sirius Black escaped and Severus is worried, but Harry tells snape that he wants to find proof that Black is innocent. Back at school, Harry is given the Mauraders Map by the Weasley Twins as a gift for helping them out when they ask. Harry finds Peter Pettigrew is alive and somewhere in the castle. Remus Lupin tries to teach Harry the Patronus Charm but Severus is the one who encourages Harry to try and Harry finds out that his Patronus is a dragon. Harry finds Sirius in dog form and feeds him promising to save him "I promise Uncle Padfoot, I will save you" Sirius is shocked and happy that Harry remembers him. Buckbeak is sentenced to death but freed by Harry, Draco, and Hermione. Pettigrew is captured and Sirius is set free. Severus asked Harry if he would rather stay with him or live with Sirius as Padfoot had asked. Harry tells Sirius that as much as he is happy that he is free, Harry wanted to stay with Severus. Sirius and Severus talk and make a plan as to when Sirius could visit Harry or when Harry could visit him. Another year has gone, and Now Draco has invited Harry and Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup to sit with them in the Ministery box. Ron is mad that Malfoy got to Harry first but Harry tells Ron that it was because Harry was visiting his godmother Narcissa Malfoy when he was asked to join and added Hermione to join as well. So-called Death Eaters interrupt the celebrations after the game and Harry is traumatized by what happened. Tri-wizard Tournament. After meeting Professor Moody, in his so-called class, Harry hated the guy and yet Moody wanted to help Harry with everything. Harry was even more suspicious when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire along with Cedric Diggory. Harry spoke to the dragon in the ancient language of the Dragons (only Dragon Lady has its perks she gets to keep it and her both kids received the gift when they were born.) Harry was the quickest and non-messy one to get the golden egg. After opening the egg, Harry understood the words that sounded like screeching to everyone else. Mermaids. Then the Dance and Harry searched for the perfect girl until he found a strange one reading upside down. Luna Lovegood. Harry smiled and asked if she was going to the ball. she didn't have a date and so Harry asked her to go with him. Luna was wonderful, she was different and had a light in her eyes that made Harry/Merlyn think of the King of Camelot. Luna and Harry became fast friends. The next Tournament was underwater and Harry found that the person they had taken was Luna. Harry was furious! She could have drowned or something. Harry came in first place for the second time. The last tournament was a maze and at the end was a glowing goblet that ended up being a portkey. Harry and Cedric ended up in a cemetery that held strange vibes. A cloaked figure came out and made a strange ritual that Harry had never seen and the next thing he knew, pain was all he felt. Cedric Diggory died that night. Dumbledore blamed someone named Voldemort, or Tom Riddle who harry remembers being one of the good guys and so Harry knew something was off. Harry was meant to die that night and yet here he stood mourning the death of a fellow student, a brave Hufflepuff. All I have to say for Year 5 is.........UMBITCH...sorry Dumbridge, or Umbridge? Either way, she is horrid. the rest is still in the writtings and will be updated when finished. thank you Category:Browse